Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Welcome to the Jam
by Tyadran Eselvworn
Summary: Hounded by a mysterious foe, Joshua Jordan must work quickly to defeat the enemy Stand users and uncover the truth behind a sinister plot. Note: Takes place in the universe of Part 1-5 of JJBA. Part 6 is considered not to have happened in this continuity.
1. Space Jam

Josh glanced back the way he had come, but he still didn't see anything. The feeling of someone following him was overpowering, but three times now he had been unable to find anyone following him.

He stopped walking and turned around. "Hey," he shouted, "if there's someone there, show yourself!"

Without warning, a paper airplane came shooting down from the sky and struck Josh in the left shoulder. Somehow, it cut right through, leaving a considerable gash along the back of his shoulder. Slapping his hand over his shoulder to try and stop the blood, he turned his gaze upwards to find a winged figure silhouetted against the sun. Another plane came shooting down from the figure, which Josh barely managed to sidestep.

Pushing off with incredible force, Josh leapt into the air, meeting the mysterious figure where he was hovering, twenty feet from the ground. A two-handed overhead blow landed on the figure's head, and he plummeted to the ground, landing face-first, his paper wings tearing as they hit the ground.

Landing, Josh pointed accusingly towards the man. "Who are you?" he demanded.

The man pushed himself up from the ground, and as Josh saw his receding hairline and goatee, he recognized him immediately as the high school art teacher.

"Mr. Oliver!? What are you doing?"

Oliver stood up, brushing dust from his green sweater-vest. His wings turned to scraps, falling piece-by-piece to the ground. Calmly pulling a sheet of paper from his leather side bag, he asked, "Isn't it obvious? I'm trying to kill you."

Josh took a step back. "What? Why?"

"Because there's a bounty on your head. Quite a large one, I have to say." He was folding the piece of paper into another paper airplane.

"A bounty, huh?" Josh's eyes narrowed. "And those planes - that's a Stand, isn't it?"

Oliver laughed. "Isn't it obvious? These are my 「Paper Wings」!"

The teacher spun in a complete circle, throwing the plane as he turned.

Digging his left foot into the dirt, Josh shouted, and a metallic white fist appeared in front of him, the plane crumpling harmlessly against it and falling to the ground. The fist was attached to an arm, and that to a body, all of it white with red and blue stripes running along its length. Atop all of it was an expressionless face, eyes hidden behind a helmet visor.

Oliver grinned darkly. "There it is. Your Stand!" He put one hand on his hip, and pointed dramatically with the other. "「Space Jam」!"

Josh pushed off the ground, leaping forward with incredible force and hurtling towards Oliver. Space Jam cocked back its fist, and drove it into Oliver's stomach as they landed, turning sharply to increase the force.

Josh roared as the punch connected, and Oliver shot backwards, tumbling head over heels. Finally managing to stop himself, he raised himself onto one knee, coughing up blood. Shakily, he got to his feet.

"W-what terrible force…" he muttered.

Clumsily, Oliver pulled another piece of paper out of his bag, before deftly tearing it into pieces that he folded into a handful of paper shuriken. Two between each finger, he flicked his wrist, sending all six shuriken flying towards Josh.

Without flinching, Josh threw two quick punches, connecting with all six shuriken. "Levitate!" he shouted, and the shuriken began to float slowly away, unaffected by gravity.

Space Jam grabbed the shuriken out of the air, and used both hands to launch them back at Oliver, who cried out in surprise. Caught of guard, he was hit directly by every projectile, each burying itself inches deep into his chest. He screamed in pain, sinking back to his knees.

Josh approached the defeated man, Space Jam floating closely behind him. "Mr. Oliver, I want some answers. Who is it who wants me dead?"

"That's an interesting question," Oliver replied through gritted teeth, "and a question I don't have an answer for."

Josh glared, and Space Jam pulled back its fist. "You don't know? What do you mean you don't know?"

"He's a man of many faces, and many names, none of which I've seen or heard."

"How were you hired, then?"

Oliver coughed, doubling over over his bag. "A letter, with a portion of the payment already enclosed."

"Well, I'd suggest that you-"

Josh was interrupted as Oliver flung his upper body backwards and a huge mass of paper exploded from his open bag. Oliver grabbed it by a corner and flipped it onto his back, where it took the shape of a pair of wings, and he jumped into the air. Flapping the wings, he began to fly off. "You watch out, Joshua Jordan! I may be defeated, but you would do well to remember I'm not the only one out to get you!"

Crossing his arms, Josh watched him fly away. After a moment, he recalled Space Jam with a sigh. "I could stop him," he muttered to himself, "but there wouldn't be a point. If I know him, he'll take what money he got and run."

He pulled off his jacket and shirt, leaning against the brick school wall to examine the wound on his shoulder. It wasn't deep, but it would require some attention. He tore a strip of fabric from the bottom of his jacket and wrapped it over the wound before putting his shirt back on.

Josh continued his walk home, and made it back without any further interruptions. His friend, Andrew, was waiting for him, leaning casually against the tree in the front yard. He stood up as Josh came closer, raising his eyebrows.

"What kept you so long?"

Josh shrugged. "Just ran into some traffic. Nothing crazy."

"Well, then. Let's play some video games, huh?" Andrew smiled.

Although nothing further was said about Josh's lateness, he noticed Andrew taking stealthy glances at him throughout the rest of the afternoon. He had tried to hide the wound on his shoulder as well as he could, but Andrew must have seen it when he first arrived. Andrew left earlier than usual, and Josh took the chance to try and get some rest.

* * *

 **Author notes:**

 **N/A, really. Feedback is nice, but this chapter isn't stellar. The next chapter is a bit better.**


	2. Arc Attack, part 1

However, that night, Josh struggled to fall asleep. He could hear a constant buzzing, just annoying enough to keep him from falling asleep. Irritated, he got out of bed to find the source of the noise. He went to his door, and reached out to flip the light switch, when the buzzing intensified sharply before a trail of electricity connected his hand to the light switch. The resulting blast threw him backwards until he struck the opposite wall, his head continuing in motion to hit and break the window behind him. A rain of glass fell outside, below the window.

Dazed, Josh couldn't move while his closet door opened and a figure stepped out of it. Since it was still dark, Josh couldn't make out anything about his attacker, aside from the fact that he seemed to have an afro of some sort. The figure began to walk towards him, furiously rubbing his hands together for some reason.

"So you're Joseph?" the figure asked, with a male voice. "At the least, you're a Stand user, otherwise my fizzle trap wouldn't have worked on you."

Josh groaned. "W-what do you want from me?" He struggled to push himself up, but his body didn't seem to want to respond.

"It's simple, really. I'm here to make sure that you die. That's the short version, and all you really need to know."

"I don't understand. You're the second person today who's tried to kill me, and no one will tell me why." Although his confusion was genuine, Josh was trying to drag out the conversation as long as he could. He still couldn't move properly, and for some reason he was unable to summon Space Jam. Neither of these being things he was accustomed to, he was beginning mildly to panic.

The man laughed and shrugged, his hands turned palms-up. "Don't worry about it. In any case, it will all be irrelevant soon, once you're dead."

A large, blue outline appeared behind the man, which Josh perceived as light radiating from the man's stand. While it was large, its torso and individual limbs were very thin, and its head had the shape of a tapered rectangle. It seemed to undulate continuously, even while standing still. The man lowered his hands, and electricity flowed from his palms to the Stand, which absorbed the energy.

The additional electricity caused the Stand to glow brighter, and Josh could begin to make out its form. Its limbs were made out of wires, which separated out into claw-like appendages at the ends. The majority of its torso was made of metal cylinders of varying sizes. It didn't have any facial features on its head, which was simply transparent, revealing the wire ends inside.

However, the man was momentarily distracted by a shout that came from outside. "Josh! Hurry up and use your Stand!"

"I can't!" Josh shouted back, still unable to move, "Something he did is stopping me!"

"Shut up!" the man shouted. His Stand stepped forwards, reaching out with one limb crackling with electricity.

Josh shut his eyes, bracing himself for the shock, but opened them again when he heard the man gasp. Standing between Josh and the electric Stand was a small, spiky creature, about a foot and a half tall, that resembled a metal-plated cat. The cat was pushing back against the large Stand's hand with its forehead, protecting Josh. Barely able to turn his head, Josh saw someone else climbing in his window, the moonlight illuminating Andrew, wearing his combat boots and a button-up shirt. He bent down, helping Josh to his feet and keeping an arm around him to support him.

"Andrew...is that your Stand?" Josh asked incredulously. Never before did he have any inclination that Andrew was a Stand user as well.

Andrew nodded. "Yes, but we need to move quickly. 「Collective Consciousness」 may be fast, but it isn't strong enough to hold out for long. If I try to keep this up much longer, I'll be crushed under the pressure alone."

Grabbing Josh around the waist, Andrew leapt out of the second-story window to the ground below, recalling Collective Consciousness as he jumped. They heard a crash as the sudden lack of resistance caused the enemy Stand to slam into the floor.

"Andrew," Josh asked, "what are you doing here? Even aside from the fact you have a Stand, there's no reason for you to be here in the middle of the night."

Andrew smirked. "I know all about your fight earlier today. When you didn't show up on time, I sent Collective Consciousness to do some recon. I didn't let on any of it, since I've been trying to keep a low profile, but I suppose now my hand has been forced."

They heard a cry of outrage, followed by the mysterious man landing on the ground outside the window. Seen more clearly now, he was a rather thin man with a blonde afro, who looked only a little older than they. Notable were the grey gloves he was wearing, made of some kind of fabric. They were clearly important, judging from the way he incessantly rubbed his hands together.

Andrew let go of Josh, who stood shakily on his own. Andrew asked, "Can you call your Stand yet?"

Focusing, Josh was finally able to summon Space Jam, which stood next to him, similarly off-balance. He worked on steadying his footing while the man approached. When using Space Jam, momentum was everything, and he couldn't afford to make a misstep and stumble, or he would be in even bigger trouble.

Josh glanced at Andrew. "Aren't you going to call Collective Consciousness?"

Andrew shook his head. "No. Collective Consciousness isn't made for combat, so I would only be in the way. You'll be able to work much better on your own."

The man stopped a few yards away. "「Arc Attack」!" he called, and the wire stand reappeared at his side. He repeated the same procedure as earlier, sending electricity from his hands into the Stand itself.

Josh leapt at the man, leading with Space Jam's left fist. Arc Attack moved into the way, but Space Jam's fist landed directly in the middle of the enemy Stand's chest, and Josh proceeded to begin an attack rush, a flurry of blows landing on the other Stand.

" _BADA-AAADADADADADADADADADADA!_ " Josh cried.

Arc Attack shook back and forth, the flexibility of its wires always moving its main body back into place. The man was shaking from the impact, but he didn't stop holding his ground.

Without warning, a wire from Arc Attack's leg swept away from the rest and swing sideways, knocking Space Jam off its feet. Arc Attack's arms immediately split apart into five wires each, snaking around Space Jam to entangle it in rubber and metal. Sparks began to shoot along the surface of the wires and through Space Jam, electrocuting it and Josh with a great amount of electricity. Space Jam was trapped in the wires, but Josh fell to the ground, twitching in agony as electricity coursed through his body.

The man continued to rub his hands together furiously - which Josh now realized generated the static electricity that Arc Attack used - providing his Stand with a constant stream of power to keep shocking Space Jam. Josh tried to recall his Stand, but he was once again unable to control Space Jam's appearance or disappearance. Clearly, then, something about Arc Attack's electricity also prevented its targets from calling or recalling their Stands. Left unchecked, then, the man could simply continue to electrocute Space Jam until Josh died from the intense electrical force.

Laughing softly, the man gave Josh an amused glare. "That hurt, you know. It's a shame you paid so little attention and fell into my trap - I was hoping for you to provide me with a little more amusement than _that_." He looked over at Space Jam, entangled within his own Stand. "To be quite honest, your Stand terrifies me. Its speed is incredible, and its strength is also quite remarkable. However, a powerful Stand is only worth anything in the hands of someone who knows how to use it properly."

He smiled darkly. "And, unfortunately for you, I made sure to find out everything I could about Space Jam before confronting you. I know that, while your Stand is powerful, it's worthless if I can prevent it from moving. It's all about inertia - if I can control your inertia, there's nothing you can do to me."

"If you beg," he added, "perhaps I'll grant you a dignified death."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I'd like to be able to share sketches/drawings of each Stand, to help get a better visual for them. However, since links can't be included, I'm curious what the best method would be to make these available. Thoughts on that would be helpful.**


	3. Arc Attack, part 2

Andrew laughed. "You've already made your mistake."

The man looked towards him, confused.

Andrew was standing with his arms crossed confidently, Collective Consciousness sitting on his shoulder. Its large, singular eye was shining with a bright purple light.

"When you charged your Stand again - that was exactly what I wanted.

"I said Collective Consciousness isn't suited for combat, but that never meant I intended to sit this fight out. After your Stand touched mine in the house, all I had to do was wait for you to charge your Stand again."

"What do you mean?" the man demanded. Preoccupied, he stopped rubbing his hands together.

Andrew smirked at him, and pointed a finger to the man's arms. "When Arc Attack touched my Stand, tiny pieces of hair were left on it from Collective Consciousness's fur. Then, when you built up static electricity in your own body, that hair was transferred onto you from your own Stand. And now-" He braced his feet on the ground and put his hands in his pockets, Collective Consciousness jumping down to the ground. "-you're entirely under my control."

"What the-!?" the man shouted in confusion, as Arc Attack began to release its grip on Space Jam. He himself began to kneel to the ground as if a great weight was on top of him, clearly trying to fight its influence. "What did you do?"

Andrew approached the man at a leisurely pace as Josh began to stop twitching. Collective Consciousness followed at his heels, and as they neared the man, the Stand's eye began to glow brighter and the man was pushed down with more and more force.

"Can you feel it there? In your mind? That's my Collective Consciousness. Once you contact the fur of my Stand, you're nothing more than a mind for me to direct. I have complete control over your actions."

"Y-you…!"

Andrew snapped his fingers. "I think you need to calm down a bit."

The man immediately stopped struggling, and was now kneeling on all fours. His Stand disappeared, presumably recalled.

Andrew turned towards Josh. "As soon as you recover, you need to finish him. I can only retain control for so long, and I can't attack while keeping him under control."

Josh staggered to his feet, Space Jam returning to his side. Shakily, he slowly made his way over to the other two. The man looked up as he approached, fear evident in his eyes.

"Please - don't kill me. I didn't want to do it!" he sounded as if he were about to start sobbing.

Josh frowned. "Then why? Why did you try to kill me?"

"Because he made me! I couldn't just leave him like that!"

"You're not making any sense," Josh pointed out, shaking his head. "Slow down. I'm trying to understand you."

The man took a deep breath. "The one who sent me to come kill you is holding my brother's life hostage. If I don't return within three weeks, having killed you, he's going to let my brother die."

Andrew made a thoughtful noise. "Three weeks is a lot of leeway. Why is he giving you so much time?"

"His ability isn't fast," the man answered, shaking his head. "He agreed not to kill my brother himself, but his other ability kills very slowly. His victims are slowly transformed into gold, and when the process is complete, they'll die. I know that he'll make good on his word, but I only have so much time either way."

"Who is this?" Josh asked. "Who's this guy who's sending Stand users after me?"

"I really don't know. All I can say is that he holds some kind of grudge against you in particular, and will do whatever he can to destroy you."

Andrew glared down at the man. "I'm going to release you now, but don't think you can try anything funny."

Collective Consciousness vanished, and the man slowly stood up. "Thank you," he said. "By the way, I don't think I've introduced myself. My name is Cody."

"Alright, Cody," Josh asked, "how many other Stand users are on my trail?"

"At least a half-dozen, I would say. I can't say for certain, but that's how many I know are in his employ. I'm already familiar with a couple of them."

"Are they already here?"

"If they aren't already in town, they will be very soon. If you'd be willing to trust me...I'm sure I could help you fight them."

Andrew laughed. "Trust you, huh?"

Cody hung his head. "I've already failed to kill Josh, so it's not like I can just go back. My best bet now is to throw my lot in with him, and to try and fight for my brother back." He glanced up. "After all, the two of you are incredibly strong, far stronger than me."

"First," Josh interrupted, "tell us about these other Stand users. I want to know what I should be expecting here."

Cody nodded. "The first one is an older guy. He has some sort of paper ability, but I don't think he's very powerful, so I wouldn't worry about him too much."

"I already fought him," Josh noted. "I doubt he'll be showing his face again."

"The other one, I think is a lot more dangerous. His name is Max, and his stand grants him control over gravity."

Andrew crossed his arms in thought. "I see. And that's the extent of your knowledge?"

Cody nodded.

"Well, what do you think, Josh?"

Josh sighed. "I think I'll trust him, for now. He seems genuine." He chuckled. "You're paying for that window, though, Cody."

He turned, and began to walking back to his front door. "I think that's enough for tonight. We'll all meet here in the morning - I'm not going to school tomorrow; it's too hard to watch my back."

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **Sorry for delays. Homework has been nuts.**

 **Johnny Spectre: I honestly hadn't thought to include any other movie Stands, although that's a good idea now that you suggest it. I just might do that.**


	4. Shady Grove

Cody waved to Josh as he approached, and Josh gave a small nod in return. He stood up from where he leaned against the tree in his front yard.

"Andrew isn't here yet?" Cody asked.

Josh shook his head.

Cody shrugged. "Oh well. We can start discussing what to do while we wait for him."

"Sure. First off, can you tell me anything about where your employer is? Where we could hunt him down?"

"He's not that far away, actually. He's in New York, at least until he's done dealing with you. If we wanted to go after him, it wouldn't be a long trip."

Josh frowned. "Do you think that would be a good idea?"

"Not in the least," Cody answered, shaking his head. "You may be strong now, but it isn't nearly enough power for you to defeat the boss."

"I see. I wonder how I can become strong enough to fight him."

Cody tilted his head to one side, his hair bouncing lightly. "There is one way that I know of."

"Go on."

"Well, there are these things that I know the boss has been looking for. He calls them 'Stones of Aja.'"

"'Stones of Aja?'"

"Yes. There are two types of them, from what I can gather. Average Stones, or unflawed Stones, which I've heard called a 'Super Aja.' Somehow, the boss has been able to fuse these Stones with his own Stand, and it's become incredibly powerful through this process. In fact, this fusion with the Stones is what gave his Stand the ability it used on my brother."

"A new ability, huh? And all we have to do is find these Stones?"

Cody shrugged. "Yeah...but then, you also have to figure out how to fuse them with your Stand, and it's not like I have time to wait around and search for them. If we don't hurry and defeat the boss, my brother is going to die; not to mention whatever hostages he's used to coerce the others to come after you."

The two stood in silence for a while, still waiting for Andrew to arrive. Eventually, Cody glanced at the house next door. "Hey," he asked, "was that tree there before?"

Josh looked over to see a massive oak tree, taller than the house, covered in leaves of all colors in the rainbow. The colors shifted from leaf to leaf, transitioning across the surface of the tree. It poured down a steady rain of leaves, though its leaves seemed to grow back just as fast as they fell.

"No - and if my hunch is right, that isn't a regular tree."

Cody laughed. "What tipped you off, genius?"

Before Josh could reply, there was a chorus of snapping wood sounds from behind them, and they leapt back as the branch of his own tree swung in a vicious arc, hurtling past them at terrifying speed. The tree had uprooted itself, and now was supported by its roots as if they were dozens of strange legs.

Arc Attack flashed into existence, wrapping its wire arms around the branch, holding it in place. Space Jam appeared next to Josh, flying towards the branch and snapping it with a single strike. The tree reeled back, as if in pain, and the two Stand users paused to collect themselves.

"What is this? Are we under attack?" Josh demanded.

"It must have to do with that rainbow tree. I can't say for certain, but I can only assume that's the source."

"Alright," Josh ordered, "stand back."

Cody took a step away, and Josh leapt into the air as the tree swung another branch at them. Pushing off of the branch and amplifying his jumping force with First Step, he backflipped through the air towards the rainbow tree. Twisting to face it, he drove directly into it with a flurry of punches.

" _AAAADADADADADADA!_ "

He fell towards the ground, continuing to punch the tree, and created a large crack straight down its center. He landed, and watched with surprise as more rainbow leaves sprouted from within the tree and the two halves began to join back together.

An asian-looking man with a beard stepped out from behind the tree with a laugh. "You won't be able to break it that easily," he chided.

A huge branch slammed down from the rainbow tree, Josh barely managing to roll backwards in time to avoid being crushed. The asian man grinned.

"You're fast, I'll give you that. There aren't many people who have managed to avoid the attack of 「Shady Grove」."

"Who are you?"

The man raised his arms dramatically. "I am Gregory, eldest of the Kingston Trio! My brothers and I are travelling the country, with the aim of becoming the strongest in the world! In the name of becoming stronger, I must fight you to hone my strength!"

Josh laughed. "So that's it, huh? You're obsessed with strength? Then, allow me to give you a demonstration!"

He leapt towards Gregory, delivering a singular strike to his face with a shout of _BADA!_ Gregory reeled backwards before toppling over backwards. What Josh thought was just his body convulsing, however, turned clearly to laughing as the falling rainbow leaves began to land on Gregory's body. Then he stood up, still laughing, no injury visible.

"You may be strong, yes, in terms of raw strength. But strength is pointless without the knowledge of how to use it."

He thrust his arm forwards viciously, and Shady Grove mimicked the movement, a huge branch shooting forwards, which Josh barely managed to deflect with Space Jam, leaving a gash in the back of his right hand. Still, the force of the impact staggered him, forcing him to one knee.

"W-what the hell? His Stand is healing him…"

Gregory approached leisurely, his hands held out to the side. Roots of Shady Grove burst from the ground on either side as he passed them, joining together to form arches above his head.

"So," he taunted, "what will you do? Attack again? You must realize now that anything you do would be futile."

Under the pressure, Josh wasn't sure what to do. He gritted his teeth and punched the ground, shouting, "Levitate!"

He launched up into the air, landing on an upper branch of Shady Grove. He needed time to think, and though his current position was still treacherous, it was the best option he had at the moment. Glancing briefly towards Cody, he found that his ally wasn't faring any better, slowly backing towards Shady Grove while trying to fend off the attacking trees. His electrical powers would be worthless against their wooden bodies, so he wasn't bothering with it.

"Cody!" Josh shouted. "Don't worry about me! Get yourself out of here before you get hurt!"

Cody looked up towards him with a worried expression for a moment before nodding and sprinting down the street away from Josh, a small contingent of trees chasing after him.

Gregory looked up at Josh. "Running away, are you? You couldn't have chosen a worse place to go."

Sharp wooden tendrils came from above, shooting towards Josh's face. Taking a deep breath and gritting his teeth, he fell backwards, hooking his knees around the branch he was crouched on, using his momentum to swing forwards and launch himself through the air, directly towards Gregory, whose face was suddenly taken over by an expression of terror.

Josh grinned "Running away? No, I'm coming _straight at you_!"

The first punch connected and launched Gregory into the air. As the man levitated, Josh carried him through the air with a flurry of blows, slowly walking forwards as he carried his body through the air. Once he was a safe distance from Shady Grove's falling leaves, he let Gregory drop, hitting the ground with a thud. Josh glared down at him.

"You can only heal yourself when those leaves can reach you. As long as I have you outside their range, you're helpless. And unless you call off your minions-" he added, acutely aware of the animated trees closing in, "-I'll finish you here and now."

Instantaneously, all of the trees stopped moving, planting themselves back into the ground where they stood. Gregory pushed himself up with one arm, the other dangling limply.

"You didn't have to go and break my arm," he muttered dejectedly. "I wasn't going to kill you, anyway. I just wanted to beat you to hone my own strength."

Josh sighed. "That's no excuse to go around attacking strangers. In any case, the problem isn't your strength - the problem is your ability to outthink your opponent, and cover their options. In any case, you have a lot of work to do before you're ready to challenge me. I'll leave you here, because I need to go find the others, but you'd better be gone by the time I get back."

With that, he took off running in the direction Cody had gone.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **If you've noticed, I've only been putting 「Stand Brackets」 around Stand names when they first appear, and not put them afterwards. I wanted to find out whether this method is preferred, or if it would be better to put them every time. It's purely an aesthetic choice, so I wanted to find out what you guys think. Thanks for your input, and I'll try to update whenever I have free time to write more!  
**

 **GaoGod: I'm not sure that dichotomy really exists. Space Jam is a movie, Arc Attack is a 'musical group', Collective Consciousness is from a video game soundtrack (Metal Gear Rising), and Shady Grove is a folk song. They'll all vary a lot. I'll have to see if Nerve fits in as a Stand, I'd have to think of a good place and concept for it.**

 **TheFool0: Thanks! I've tried to put a lot of thought into it, although finding the pacing is a bit tricky. It's definitely a bit more like Part 3 than Part 4, with a lot less down time.**

 **Johnny Spectre: Yeah, Space Jam was definitely initially based off of the song, but looking into movies has given me some good ideas, so I think it's much better grouped that way now.**

 **Gadget The Critic: At best you might get The Bee, but I'm afraid that isn't somewhere I really feel like going, since Harvest already exists and I want to cover as little old territory as I can. Sorry!**


End file.
